Ghost Of You
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Near watches his lover's death on TV but it doens't seem to affect him. Until he gets home to an empty house. Then the boy breaks. MattXNear. Songfic.


Yay for randomness! I've been wanted to write another Death Note story and then I heard this song and I thought... MattXNear! Though... this is actually really sad. But please enjoy anyway!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or these characters. Nor do I own this song. It belongs to Good Charlotte. But I DO own this story.**

_This means the song lyrics._

**This means a flashback or memory.**

* * *

The small albino boy was playing quietly with his small finger puppets when he heard sirens on the TV. He didn't look up. Only listened.

"Near... Look at this. They caught Takada's kidnapper's partner." Gevanni said, turning to face him.

Near raised his head slightly and looked up at the many screens that occupied the wall. A car was shown with many bullet holes in it. It took Near only a second to recognize the man laying dead on the ground.

"_The man who was shot down has still not been identified."_

Near stared at the screen with slightly wide eyes. The camera zoomed in and focused on the bloody face. Near only looked away back to his puppets, his face blank. Gevanni turned to the boy.

"Did you know him? He was Mello's accomplice..." The man said softly.

"I knew him... But not much." Near said simply, knocking over the redhead puppet beside the blonde one. Gevanni stared at the boy a moment longer before accepting his answer and returning to his work.

* * *

_I will wait until the end._

_When the pendulum will swing back to the_

_Darker side of our hearts bleeding._

The white haired albino boy froze in the middle of his living room, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. His heart clenched when he entered the home he once shared with someone. The darkness surrounded him, the silence enveloping him.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom. The big four post bed was unmade. He shuffled his way to the bed and carefully ran his fingers over the sheets on the left side of the bed. The side of the bed where his lover once slept.

_I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave._

_Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together._

His throat closed tightly and burned as his vision began to blur.

_I have been... searching for... traces of what we were..._

**A redhead boy tackled Near to the bed, causing the smaller boy to squeak. The boy above him grinned and hugged him tightly. Near giggled softly and returned the hug just as tightly. Matt positioned himself comfortably between the boy's legs. **

"**I'll love you forever, you know that right?" The redhead spoke softly in his ear.**

**Near's heart stopped for a spilt second before beating even faster then it once was. "I know Matt... I'll love you forever too."**

**The redhead grinned and kissed the boy beneath him.**

_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left._

_It's all that I have left of you to hold._

_I wake in the night to find there's no one here but me._

_And nothing left of what we were at all._

Near turned away from the bed, refusing to crawl into it and smell the scent of his dead lover. He shuffled his way out of the room and back into the living room. He walked over to the wall that was covered in photographs of the two of them. He gently ran his finger tips over his favorite, the memory coming back to him.

**Back at Whammy's Matt was Near's best friend. Even though Mello couldn't stand the albino boy. Matt was friends with both of them but sometimes it seemed like Matt favored Near more. When Near had finally learned why it was a simple day at Whammy's. **

**Matt made his way outside to the fountain where he knew he would find Near. He liked to play by it when the day was nice. The smaller boy was sitting on his knees playing with a puzzle. Matt smirked softly and walked over to him.**

"**Hey Near."**

**The albino looked up at Matt. "Hello Matt."**

**The redhead sat on the edge of the fountain behind him. "Whatcha doing?"**

"**Strategizing."**

**Matt rolled his eyes, sighing. "Like always... You should have more fun."**

"**This is fun." **

**Matt chuckled. "Right, of course it is."**

"**Matt! Near!" They both looked up at the small brunette boy running toward them with a camera in his hands. "Can I get your picture?" He said grinning. "Ms. Thompson said pictures are a good outlet for me!" The two glanced at each other before nodding. "Yay! Now, get together!" He lifted the camera up to his face.**

**Near felt a little uncomfortable and started twirling a piece of hair. Matt slide down from the fountain and sat behind Near, pulling the boy back between his legs. Near blushed, not use to human contact. Matt smiled and placed his head next to Near's. **

"**Say cheese!"**

**Near forced a smile and right when the boy snapped the picture, Matt turned his head and kissed Near's cheek, causing the boy's face to be completely red.**

**The brunette boy grinned. "Thank you!" He said before running off.**

**Matt wrapped his arms around Near's waist, not letting go. "You're so adorable when you blush." The redhead said grinning.**

Near narrowed his blurry eyes at the picture and ripped it off the wall, smashing it to the ground. The glass frame shattered, a small piece cutting Near's foot a bit. The boy ignored the slight bleeding as he continued to rip pictures of the wall and smash them, tears streaming down his face.

_So here I am pacing around this house again._

_With pictures of us living on these walls._

_I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering..._

Near stopped his smashing and crumbled to the floor on his knees. He pressed his palms to his face, trying to hide his tears and stop the sobs escaping his lips. His heart was shattering. Just like those pictures. His entire body shook with each breath. He pulled his hands back and stared at them, wet tears soaking them. He let out a ragged breath and noticed he could see it. He suddenly felt very cold. He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms to bring warmth to them. He swallowed hard and lifted his head, glancing around the room.

"...M-Matt? ..."

_I'm wondering if it's you that I feel_

_If it's you that I feel here haunting me forever._

He received no response but he was able to still see his breath. He shivered as a felt a cold chill against his cheek. Like someone brushing their cold fingers over it. He shivered and held himself tighter.

_I have been... searching for... traces of what we were..._

"**Forever Matt, you promise?"**

"**I promise."**

_A ghost of you_

_Is all that I have left._

_It's all that I have left of you to hold._

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me._

_And nothing left of what we were at all._

Near fell over to his side, still holding his body tightly. He was shaking from the cold and the sobs that he couldn't stop. He closed his eyes tightly, still feeling that cold chill against his cheek. "Y-you promised..." He managed to get out through shaking teeth. "You said... you'd never leave me... Mail... how could you?"

_And I'm not looking for anything but us..._

_Anything but what we were._

_And I'm not asking for painted memories..._

_I only want to know you're here._

His body finally crashed under the stress and he was surrounded by the darkness of his dreams. His crying ceased for now but his body continued to shake. His red round cheeks were stained with tears, his throat still tight and hot. In his dreams, he still had his love and that was where Near hoped to always be... In his dreams...

_A ghost of you_

_It's all that I have left._

_It's all that I have left of you to hold._

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me._

_And nothing left of what we were at all._

A cold chill still stroked the boy's flushed cheek. A soft voice could be heard after the boy passed out. A voice saying over and over again...

"I'm so sorry Nate..."

* * *

-sniffs- that's kinda sad... But! It fits the song! And kinda goes along with the Death Note story line. Haha... kinda.

Well, please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


End file.
